Código Fuente
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: El Japón se encuentra a mitad de la guerra. El escudarón tres es comandado por la General Farron. Más algo sale mal ¿podrá la General Farron seguir sirviendo a su país?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta vez traigo una historia un poco más larga. Está basada en una pelicula. Quise hacer una adaptación que espero les guste. La pelicula en Inglés se llama Source Code y en español Ocho minutos antes de morir. Ocupo personajes del Final Fantasy VII el porque no está en X overs es simple. Necesitaba más personajes de los que la misma historia del XIII puede darme asi que los del VII son de relleno digamoslo así. Los que han visto la pelicula espero no haber destruido la historia y los que no espero disfruten plenamente este fic. La pareja, si, habra una pareja luego dire quienes la forman.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy tanto VII como XIII no son de mi propiedad. Asi como la historia original son propiedad de Square Enix. La trama original de Source Code tampoco es de mi propiedad yo simplemente he utilizado ambos para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ningún fin lucrativo. ^^**

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

Mi cuerpo está adolorido y cansado. Mi boca está seca. Me cuesta trabajo respirar pero no puedo rendirme. No hasta que encuentre a mí equipo. Ellos dependen de mí pero una explosión cercana nos hiso separarnos. Espero que todos hayan sobrevivido porque cada uno de ellos se ha convertido en mi familia. Hemos librado innumerables batallas a través de quién sabe cuántos conflictos durante siete largos años. Puedo escuchar un tiroteo cercano. Me apresuro a encontrar un lugar seguro desde dónde pueda observar la acción e intervenir si fuese necesario. Puedo observar a mi escuadrón luchando a muerte con el enemigo. Me decido a salir al ver a dos de mis compañeros y amigos caer sin vida al suelo. Tomo mi arma con firmeza disparando a todo aquel que intente acercarse. No es fácil. Hay demasiado ruido, demasiados soldados corriendo por el lugar, las balas surcando el aire buscando un objetivo. La tierra que se desprende luego de nuestros pasos hace la visión difícil pero debo intentarlo por ellos.

-¡General! ¡General! – Escucho los gritos de los soldados a mi lado.

-¡Ya quedan pocos! ¡Váyanse de aquí! – Puedo sentir un par de miradas sobre mí. - ¿Qué no escuchan? ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Pónganse a salvo! – No me hacen caso, siguen luchando fervientemente intentando salvarse y salvarme también.

-No vamos a dejarle sin ayuda general. – Puedo sentir como las comisuras de mis labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba. Son importantes para mí y por eso deben alejarse del peligro. Estamos en medio de una batalla demasiado difícil para ganarla. Deben ir por refuerzos. Nos enfrentamos a un gran escuadrón cerca de unos cincuenta soldados armados y otros veinte esperando a por nosotros. Yo cuento con siete soldados. Bien armados pero algunos heridos.

-¡Largo de aquí! – Pueden notar la frialdad de mi voz e incluso el enemigo se distrae dándome la oportunidad de acabar con algunos más de ellos. - ¡Es una orden! – No les queda más remedio que acatar lo que les he dicho. Salen del lugar y todos los soldados enemigos se van contra mí. Soy más veloz que ellos pero aún así es difícil. Escucho un sonido extraño detrás de mí, un débil silbido que no puedo reconocer. Todos los enemigos se alejan corriendo pero yo aún no comprendo. Giro lentamente sobre mis talones. La sangre abandona mi rostro. Comienzo a correr pero es demasiado tarde, la granada ha hecho explosión envolviéndome en las llamas y arrojándome muy lejos del lugar. A penas puedo ver lo que está delante de mí. Me resulta increíble seguir con vida. Siento como mi cuerpo pierde todas las fuerzas. Mi visión está limitada por la sangre que escurre por mi rostro. Mis párpados pesan demasiado. Unas botas marrones se acercan a mí. Intento girar sobre mi espalda y así lo consigo. Puedo visualizar a una persona de largos cabellos negros.

-¿General Farron? – Tiene una voz suave pero segura.

-Sí, soy yo. – Ella mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa y pronto me suben en una camilla. Mis ojos se han cerrado pero aún no he quedado inconsciente. Puedo sentir como todo el dolor desparece luego de unos minutos.

-No se preocupe general. Toda va a estar bien. – Una imagen se coló en mi mente. - ¿Dígame que ve?

-Una carta. – Un nueve de corazones.

-Bien, ahora escuche con cuidado…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el prólogo espero haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para llamar su atención.<strong>

**Si tienen algun comentario, duda o sugerencia. Dejadmelo saber en un RR.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

No puedo recordar los hechos sucedidos después de extraña secuencia reproducida en mi mente. Sólo soy capaz de recordar parte de mis momentos finales en el campo de batalla y el par de botas marrones. Escucho demasiado alboroto a mí alrededor. Abro los ojos pesadamente casi con dolor. La luz impide que mantenga mis ojos abiertos por un par de segundos. Al intentarlo de nuevo un ligero mareo me invade pues me veo viajando a gran velocidad. Un par de segundos son suficientes para ubicarme y recuperar la compostura. Voy en un tren. No recuerdo haberme subido a alguno. Todo es demasiado confuso. Observo a mi alrededor intentando encontrar el motivo de mi estancia en ese lugar más nada me parece familiar. Suspiro rindiéndome y centrando por primera vez la vista al frente. Una hermosa chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos intensamente verdes me sonríe. Levanto una ceja intrigada por su extraño comportamiento.

-Seguí tu consejo. Fue un buen consejo. – Quiero voltear para cerciorarme de que está hablándome a mí sin embargo me mira tan fijamente que no quedan dudas. Realmente si está hablando conmigo.

-¿Mi consejo? – Ella asiente sin perder la sonrisa.

-Voy a irme a Barcelona. Quiero estudiar arte. Ese es mi sueño y voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad. – A cada momento me siento más confundida. Por un segundo me pierdo en sus orbes esmeraldas. Cierro los ojos intentando volver a mi realidad ya que seguramente estoy soñando.

-¿Su boleto? – La voz extraña me sobresalta. Normalmente mis sentidos son más agudos al punto de percibir hasta el más diminuto sonido e incluso aroma. Abro los ojos de golpe para observar al hombre en uniforme. Mantiene su mano extendida frente a mí. Me cuesta relacionar sus palabras con alguna acción hasta que la pelirroja se acerca y saca un boleto del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Eso también es extraño pues yo siempre utilizo un chaleco. Ella le da el boleto y el hombre se aleja un poco impaciente. Comienzo a dudar si en verdad en sólo un sueño.

-¿Estás bien Fang? – Frunzo el entrecejo ante un nombre desconocido.

-Mira sé qué crees conocerme pero…- No puedo terminar ya que su celular comienza a sonar. Se apresura a contestar y me frustro. Puedo soportar casi todo menos las interrupciones. Mientras ella habla por teléfono me dedico a estudiar mi entorno. No hay demasiadas cosas fuera de lo común. El vagón va lleno de estudiantes y hombres impacientes que no se dan siquiera cinco minutos para observar el paisaje. Una mujer de cabellos castaños pasa a mi lado derramando un poco de café caliente sobre mis botas. Al inclinarme para ver el daño noto que no llevo botas.

-No Zack, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Iré a Barcelona y esa es mi última palabra. – Ahí termina la llamada. Sus brillantes orbes se centran de nuevo en mí. – Vaya te ha ensuciado. – Saca de su bolso un pañuelo desechable y con él limpia el líquido caliente. – Ya está. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ésta no soy yo. Mi nombre no es Fang. Soy Lightning Farron general del ejército japonés. Mi escuadrón está en medio de la guerra y no sé qué hago aquí. Debería estar con ellos al norte del país. Ellos me necesitan. – A pesar de que mi tono es serio y firme la ojiverde comienza a reírse. Me molesta la situación. Quiero darle un fuerte golpe para que deje de burlarse pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo. Tal vez su dulce mirada o su apariencia inocente. Tal vez ella realmente cree que soy otra persona. Me levanto un poco confusa.

-¡Qué buena broma Fang! – La observo por unos segundos. Sus orbes parecen llenarse también de confusión. Todo es realmente extraño. Sin decir palabra me dirijo al baño. Un segundo antes de que llegue este se desocupa. Cierro la puerta tras de mí colocando el seguro. Observo de reojo el espejo congelándome al instante. Hay una persona extraña reflejada en él. Giro sobre mis talones para encontrarme cara a cara con un espacio vacío. Con miedo detengo mi mirada en el espejo. Es una mujer de cabellos negros y largos. Unos ojos de misterioso color esmeralda y una apariencia atlética pero femenina a la vez. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Sólo hay una respuesta obvia pero me niego a aceptarla. Muevo una mano frente a mí. El reflejo hace exactamente lo mismo. Trago con dificultad. Busco en los bolsillos del abrigo alguna identificación. Mis manos tiemblan ligeramente al encontrarla. La encuentro dentro de una cartera. La fotografía corresponde a la imagen del reflejo. Desesperadamente comienzo a leer los datos de aquel objeto.

-Oerba Yung Fang. – Ahora puedo comprender porque la pelirroja me llamó así. Esto es lo que ella ve pues sería difícil explicar que una persona diferente está en el cuerpo de su amiga. Aún así más que encontrar respuestas me genero más dudas. – 23 años. Profesora de historia. – Me doy un par de minutos para calmar mis nervios que de forma sorpresiva se han alterado. Suspiro antes de salir sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo insegura de mi misma.

-¿Todo bien general Farron? – Ruedo los ojos intentando encontrar una explicación lógica. Sigo mi camino ignorando su pregunta. El tren se detiene en una estación y me bajo por un minuto. Las personas parecen tan absortas en sus propios mundos que nadie me mira. Varios hombres chocan con mi cuerpo al intentar bajar. Entre ellos un hombre de cabello rubio y peinado de una forma un tanto extravagante.

-Lo siento. – Su disculpa es apenas audible. Me desespera no tener el control de la situación. Mucho más cuando ni siquiera lo tengo de mi vida. Paso una mano por mis cabellos.

-¡Hey señor! – Un chico de cabellos blancos llega extendiendo una billetera. - ¡Hey señor! – El hombre rubio voltea para sonreír al chicho. – Se le cayó esto. – Los ojos azules se fijan en el objeto. Lo toma aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Lleva distraídamente una mano a la cabeza como apenándose por su falta de atención.

-Muchas gracias. – El hombre se aleja con dirección a lo que debe ser el estacionamiento. El pequeño peliblanco también baja del tren tomando su equipaje y una bicicleta de renta. El tren pronto reiniciará la marcha por lo que ya no queda casi nadie cerca del andén. Él es la única persona cerca y me obligo a reaccionar.

-¡Disculpa! – Él me observa sonriente. - ¿En dónde estamos?

-Esto es Tokio amiga. – Guiña un ojo y se aleja perdiéndose en la salida.

-_"A todos los pasajeros favor de abordar el tren con dirección a la estación central de Tokio. Las puertas se cerraran en breve."_ – Entro de nuevo en el tren y regreso al lado de la pelirroja quién me observa preocupada.

-Mira Fang, no sé que suceda contigo pero sé que es algo malo. – No debería preocuparla pues primero debo entender la situación. Observo sus ojos fijamente. Ella se congela. Sonrío un poco pues por un momento he olvidado cómo puedo controlar a la gente con una mirada gélida. Ella parece relajarse.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes…- No sé su nombre y prefiero callar. Un tren pasa al lado del nuestro. Va en dirección contraria y el ruido me impide escuchar algo más. De pronto hace demasiado calor. Eso se debe al fuego que rápidamente se acerca a nosotras. Es como una pesadilla. De nada serviría correr pues la velocidad de las llamas es superior a la de nuestras piernas. La ojiverde me abraza con temor. Correspondo el gesto por instinto. No sé quién sea, ni por qué aparecí junto a ella pero quisiera que nadie muriera. Cierro los ojos respirando el aire caliente. Mis oídos se tapan intentando alejarme de los gritos. La pelirroja solloza por un segundo antes de que todo acabe.

El silencio me envuelve. Parece haber una agradable paz a mí alrededor. No siento el dolor de las quemaduras ni tampoco el aroma de la muerte. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir un poco de frío. Abro los ojos extrañada de no haber muerto. Sé que el tren explotó y yo con él. O algo parecido. Ya no hay tren. Tampoco ciudad. Es un lugar aparentemente incomunicado. Es como una enorme cápsula pero es difícil saberlo si estoy de cabeza.

-Bienvenida de nuevo general Farron. – Me alegra escuchar mi nombre real de nuevo sin embargo no logro identificar el origen de la voz. Observo el lugar pero un fuerte mareo me hace cerrar los ojos.

-Estoy un poco mareada. – Siento como lentamente el mundo vuelve a su posición original.

-Lo siento. Revirtiendo comandos. – Todo está mucho mejor. Puedo ver una pequeña pantalla frente a mí. Una mujer de cabellos negros se muestra en ella. Tiene un rostro sereno. - Dígame que sucedió.

-Estaba en un tren. Una chica extraña me estaba hablando, me llamaba con un nombre diferente. Luego todo explotó. – Me siento confundida. - ¿Quién es usted? – Ella levanta una ceja.

-Esa información usted ya la tiene. Ahora ¿de dónde vino la explosión?

-No lo sé. – Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy sujeta a una enorme plancha. Dos correas me mantienen fuertemente sujeta a ella. No puedo abrir el seguro. - ¿En dónde estoy?

-Esa información es clasificada. Necesito saber ¿de dónde vino la explosión? – Cierro los ojos intentando recordarlo pero no entiendo nada. Me desespera no tener el control así que enfurezco.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Intento soltarme de mis ataduras pero no lo consigo. - ¡Exijo saber su nombre!

-Le repito general Farron que usted ya tiene esa información. Haga un esfuerzo. – De pronto la imagen en la pantalla cambia. Aparece una carta e inicia una grabación. – _"Amelié despertó en su cama con una capa de ópera y cinco cartas en su mando derecha. Las cartas eran nueve de corazones, dos de diamantes, reina de tréboles, nueve de picas, reina de corazones. Recuperación de memoria fase uno, terminada". _– Luego de esa extraña grabación el ulular de un búho inunda el sitio. – Dígame en orden descendente las cartas que Amelié tenía en su mano.

-¿Para qué servirá eso? – Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sólo hágalo. – Su voz se ha alterado ligeramente por lo que decido seguir sus instrucciones.

-Las dos damas, los dos nueves y el dos. – No le hayo demasiado sentido a todo eso.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre general Farron? – La observo llenándome de furia sin embargo me sorprende recordarlo.

-Su nombre es Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. – Ella sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan de la Rosa: <strong>Cometí un error al no decir la pareja de principio. Lo lamento pero esto será un yuri. Lightning/Vanille. No sé si el inicio fuese suficientemente atractivo para mantenerte leyendo. Irónicamente las dos parejas que me sugeriste, LIght/Hope y LIght/Cloud son las parejas que más detesto. De verdad lo siento.

**Raijinkakashi: **Si yo sé que mis capitulos son cortos últimamente me cuesta darles la longitud apropiada pero a veces la inspiración no da para más. De todas formas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádme un RR. Gracias a todos por leer ya sea que dejen comentario o no pero igualmente los comentarios no le hacen mal a nadie xD<strong>


End file.
